falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sonora Cruz
|modspecial = |alignment =Good |level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Black |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =PerkLawgiverLocationFaction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic |edid =SonoraCruz |baseid = |refid = |footer = Sonora without her hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Sonora Cruz is the leader of the Regulators in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. She can be found at the Regulator HQ, usually standing in a dark corner of the single upstairs room. Background Sonora was born in 2242. Leader of a hidden organization known as the Regulators (who are recognized by their long overcoats known as "dusters"), Sonora Cruz is a woman with a mission: to rid the wasteland of troublemakers and ne'er-do-wells. Her unknown benefactors, who set up this clandestine operation around a decade ago, are willing to pay for scalps, or in the Regulators' case, fingers.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * When the player character obtains the Lawbringer Perk, they can gain Karma and caps by completing bounties, and bringing fingers to her from evil human or ghoul characters they have killed. If the Lone Wanderer's Karma is "Very Good," they will get a bonus from her. * Sonora will pay a special bounty reward of a 1000 caps for Junders Plunkett's finger. Inventory Notes * Sonora is equipped with a unique 10mm pistol (ID 6f210) which does 100 damage per shot. It is only obtainable through console commands, as she always flees from combat, so she never actually uses it. * Sonora can be killed by a nearby hostile creature and does not respawn. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Sonora Cruz appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * A common bug found on all versions results from the AI package of Sonora Cruz. Many hostile creatures will spawn around the Regulator HQ including deathclaws, radscorpions, sentry bots, and possibly a large squad of Enclave soldiers, prompting Cruz to enter flee mode. If encountered out in the wasteland, she will still talk as if she is within the Regulator HQ. A solution if Sonora is missing is to enter the Regulator HQ and then bring up the console. Type "prid 0006f212" which will target Sonora, then type "moveto player" which will bring Sonora directly to the player character's location. Another fix that usually works is to kill all enemies outside the Regulator HQ before entering. ** In the Xbox and PS3 versions of the game, an effective (if tedious) way to return Cruz to the Regulator HQ is to simply walk into her and push her back to the door. She won't enter on her own; the simplest fix is to attack her in some form and try to chase her into the door. It will not lower the Karma and the other regulators will not attack, she will then re-assume her normal role as if nothing had happened. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Regulator HQ characters de:Sonora Cruz ru:Сонора Крус uk:Сонора Крус zh:索諾拉‧克魯茲